Pokemon XYZ Chronicles-Trials of Kalos and Adolescence!
by TempestasWhiteFang
Summary: The life of a teenager was supposed to be easy. Calem and Serena, of Vaniville, were given a Pokedex and a Starter Pokemon, and were expecting a simple journey to see the region. Unfortunately, the fates drag them into something much darker, and emotions run high. Join these two would be heroes as they learn what it means to be a true Pokemon Trainer. Description is bad. XYZ/GenVI.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all. Tempestas, here. I'm gonna say this now. I figure I can't write Unova for hell. But, I did dig out this Kalos fFnfic I had! I've set to work on it pretty hard, and it eats up all my free time (I need a job). Hopefully this turns out okay! Let's get on with it!**

* * *

Pokemon XY

Chapter 1-VS. Serena(Side 1) -Kalos, Lazy Boy, Champion Girl and the Professor.

Nine thirty AM, Wednesday, Vaniville Town, Kalos Reigon, June 4th.

Our story starts in the town of Vaniville, in the south of Kalos, where flowers litter every street, and where the pale mismatched colour paving stones give off the impression of a town bursting with life, friendships, and things yet to begin. Or at least, to most, for one boy of 16, who remains stalwartly embedded in his covers.

This boys name is Calem Etienne Coureur. 5'6", thin framed, pale skinned, with opaque dark eyes, that aren't quiet as dark as the strange dark, blue lined hair that lines his head. *Buzz, buzz*, the alarm clock situated next to his bed vibrates. "Ugh, again? I just set you to sleep a second ago, but, if it'll shut you up..." Calem moans, groggily. Dragging himself up, he heads out of his room, and downstairs.

Meanwhile, a few streets away, the story is very different. A young girl of 16 also, is making the finishes touches on her outfit for an incredibly important day. "Fashion is important, Fletch!" The girl chirps to her family's pet, Fletchling, the Robin Pokemon. This is Serena Victorie Rouge, of 5'4", with lower back length golden fair, a lithe figure, and eyes as bright and blue of the finest sapphires.

You see, dear reader, today is the day for our two heroes, for them to meet up with a highly renowned Pokemon Professor, who is set to issue them with a Pokedex (A high tech device to record details of Pokemon), their very own Pokemon, and a license for them to legally travel, train and battle with those Pokemon.

"Good morning, Calem!," A brown haired woman happily shouts from the kitchen of her home. "I made you your favourite breakfast!" This woman, Grace Coureur,was a Rhyorn racer, who moved to Kalos because of her sons chance to be a trainer, and to pursue new courses. "Ouasis, ouasis... I know." Calem mutters, as he lazily troops through and swipes his breakfast of eggs, French toast and coffee, black, from the kitchen counter. The boy loves bitter things.

"I'd wanting to get a move on, if I were you, kiddo!" Grace shouts, ushering Calem towards the shower, regardless of him just getting breakfast. "Time waits for no man!" If the invitation says 10:15, it means it! So now, sharpish!"

Back a few streets away, Serena waves as she dashes away, out of her front gate. Her "perfect outfit" consists of a black vest, a red pleated skirt, that covers the upper part of her legs, thigh high socks, black and pink Nike sneakers, and a red hat had emblazoned with white ray-ban sunglasses. She completed her look with a hot pink leather handbag. "Gotta move, it's 10 already! Damn it, I shouldn't have spent so much time prettying myself up..." the girl shouts. She is a very brash and adamant girl. "The faster I get my Pokemon, the faster I can head out and become Champion!"

At the same time, Calem has been, begrudgingly, rushed out of his own home, to dash to the town square. Dressed in blue spray on skinny jeans, a black vest with a blue and white jacket covering it, black leather combat boots, and a red cap with black sunglasses. Over his shoulder was a matte black messenger bag "I don't even really have much desire to do this... Damn, what's the fun of an adventure anyway? All that nature crap, I'd prefer hiding away, pretending that nothing else existed other than my game consoles and me."

After ten minutes of solid dashing, the two, in very nearby streets, had the town square in their sights. Both Calem and Serena, exasperated and ecstatic respectively, flew round their last corner. BANG. The pair collided with force. "Hey, watch out, ane! (French for jackass;idiot.)" The girl screams harshly. Calem, raising his head, whilst rubbing it, wearily looks at his assailant, ready to retort, only to see a girl he could only describe as horribly evil at first glance but strangely pretty, from her action, staring him in the face. "Who the HELL do you think you are?!" He retorts, with strange vigour. Our heroes begin instantly throwing wild insults and slurs at each other amidst grabbing each others collars, only to be stopped by a gentle clapping and the musky smell of cigarettes. "Now now, kids, don't fight..." They look up to see a very handsome (In Serena's opinion) man, with dark blue hair, rough stubble, and a very tall but lean build. The man looked like he hadn't slept in days, as well as quite hungover. He dressed in a long lab coat, with brown Adidas Gazelle trainers, dark blue chino trousers with a cream leather belt and a purple dress shirt; sans tie. The individual was fashionable, but appeared very laid back. "It wouldn't do to see have my two new proteges kill each other, now would it?" the stranger continued " I'm Professor Augustine Sycamore; the man you're supposed to meet. Bonjour! It's a pleasure to meet you kids."

Serena, in a horribly flustered panic over meeting the man that was set to help the greatest and strongest Trainer Kalos had ever seen by giving her the starter kit, quickly stood up, burying Calem's face into the ground with her sole and dusting her oufit off, before curtly apologising and introducing herself. It was as if the violent, angry girl that was wrestling and shouting profanities a second ago never existed. "Bonjour, Professor, sir! It's an absolute honour to meet you! I've heard so much about how you were one of the best train... Wait, what? Excuse me sir, but you said 'proteges'. You wouldn't be referring to this perverted scoundrel I have detained on the ground, would you?" Serena said, sweetly. "HEY!" the conversing scientist and almost bipolar young girl looked down to see Calem, now with a bleeding nose and a very irritated expression, forcing his way to his feet. " What's this.. About.. Me?" he wheezed. "He is, in fact, Ms. Rouge. Young Calem here will be your rival, or travelling parter, or whatever you both see fit." Augustine explained.

"Now, you two. About the reasons I invited you here today, as of which I'm sure you're both well aware." the slightly gaunt man reached sat down on a park bench and removed his brown leather satchel from his shoulder, before undoing the clasps and reaching inside, pulling out a blue and gold steel capsule with a glass screen covering one side of the length, and two strange tablet devices, one red, and one pink, each with black decals. "I have here, your future!" Professor Sycamore beamed.

* * *

 **That's chapter 1, I guess. Hopefully you didn't find it too bad. I put in some effort, aha. Read an review please? I promise updates will be regular in the near future. I also swear, that the action and dark themes will come soon. Tempestas, out.**


	2. Vs Fennekin and Froakie!

**Hey all, Tempestas, here. Thank you for reading the train wreck of a first chapter and getting to this. It's slightly better, this one. I realised a lot of mistakes that I made last chapter, and put a bit more time into proofreading and what have you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pokemon XY

Chapter 2-Vs. Fennekin and Froakie (Round 1) Baby fox and the bubbles.

Ten fifteen AM, Wednsday, Vaniville Town, Kalos, June 4th.

"Ah... Well, I suppose we better take a look.." Calum drawled, wiping the blood from his nose, expressing distaste. "Would it kill you to show some enthusiasm, asshole?" Serena, Calum's blonde alleged partner what whatever foolhardy quest he was about to be dragged into, and who he had only met but ten minutes ago, mind you, retorted. There was already a strange kind of bond formed, albeit by fighting. "We're about to see our Pokemon, so perk up!" she continued, now with a fiery look in her eye. "Now, now. Trainers come with all personalities, just like the Pokemon they use. But Calum, you could do to smile more. It helps build friendships with your team." Professor Sycamore interjected. "Now, you two. Act natural. I'm going to release your Pokemon from the case now, and they'll naturally interact with you as they see fit. They're a friendly pair. Pokemon tend to be drawn to those they feel a kinship with." he continued. "But enough of that, I can see you've waited long enough," the older man gestured to Serena, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking like a time bomb on a very short fuse "so let's make introductions!".

Sycamore placed the oddly shaped tablet devices on the bench aside himself, then pressing a button on both ends of the blue and gold cylinder he held in both hands. A small amount of smoke gushed forth as two clasps unsealed themselves. It was clear that the Pokemon in this case were rare, and precious to the Professor, as the case looked very high security. As the capsule finished its opening, the contents were revealed to be two red and white sphere shaped objects, with a black indent running around the centre of the ball, stopping at a white button in the middle of said indent, placed atop a luxurious purple cushion. Sycamore then proceeded to set the case down next to the devices on the park bench, and removing the spheres. "I assume you two know what these are?" he asked, "Oh, what am I saying, of course you do. You're both geniuses." he continued.

The notion of Sycamores reasoning to choose these two highly 'problematic' teenagers was quite peculiar. Calem Coureur was an incredibly intelligent young man, often scoring the best in the year, as well as occasional in the school district, scores in maths and medicinal sciences, among other similar subjects. His athletic abilities were noted as well; the boy was an highly fast runner and was well versed in other athletic sports. It was for these reasons that his high school had recommended him for this program, in which we will find out about later. His only flaws, was his completely rude, sarcastic, lazy and apathetic personality, as well as utter failings any language and art subjects. The boy was unmoving unless push came to shove, if he was being forced, or something interested him.

Serena Rouge could be said to be the exact opposite of her dark haired companion. Her academic ability was almost as stellar, often scoring high in her schools overall rankings, in subjects pertaining to Pokemon battling, physiology and applied mathematics in the field. The blue eyed fashion queen was an absolute prodigy when it came to the human body. And as such, her physical abilities were absolutely outstanding. The woman was unmatched in contact sports and gymnastics. Her martial arts skills were remarkable too; the woman would one day, make a fine trainer on those merits. However, she was dangerously proud, and would never heed the words of anyone around her. Her way or the highway, as it were. She was also, as was already seen, in possession of a very violent set of mood swings. While she had followers of her beauty and skill, she had few friends because she was abrasive and vulgar at one moment, and sweetness and light the next. The teachers of the schools of these youths, thought it appropriate to allow them the opportunity to see the world to grow as people.

"Let's see 'em, sir, please!" Serena sung, now wringing her hands. "Yeah, let's have a look at them, not that I care.." Calum added. At the prompting, the lab coat adorned man threw the two spheres high into the air, which was the standard fare to release the contents of such devices. Upon reaching a certain altitude, Sycamore suddenly shouted. "Fennekin, Froakie, I choose you!". Following this call, the two spheres opened in a flash of light, beaming down the the ground, then appearing to materialise something in that light. These devices, Pokeballs, were a portable capsule system, designed to carry Pokemon safely and compactly at a trainers belt or in their bag. The Pokeballs, upon what seemed to be reflex, flew back to Sycamore's hands after releasing their contents. The light they released seemed to fade, revealing two small Pokemon. Calem and Serena gasped.

Emerging from the light, were two Pokemon. The first, appearing on the right, was a small yellow coated vulpine creature, with large ears and a tail that vaguely resembled the end of a broomstick. The end of that tail was tipped with crimson fur, the same colour fur that was sprouting out of its ears in tufts. The fur around it's lower jaw and nose was pure white, with a black nose, and large, piercing red eyes that gave away the impression that it was quite the snarky fellow.

The second, who appeared from the flash released from the Poke Balls on the left, had the appearance of a light blue, amphibious animal. Its head was quite rounded in shape, appearing like an rugby ball on its side, which was topped by two very large, bulbous yellow eyes, with a dark look in them. Between its eyes was a dark blue stripe, tipped at the nose by two white bubbles., the same bubbles that took the appearance of a burglars sack around its neck.

"Oh my!," Serena squealed. "They look so cuteeee! I wonder which one is right for meee!?" the now extremely hyper young woman kneeled down in front of the young Pokemon. "Hey there, cuties! Which one of you is the strongest, huh? " at this question, Calum interjected, "Serena, yo, Devil Woman. The Prof hasn't said that we even have a choice in who we can take, and it's not really a good thing that you're asking who appear to be children who fights the best. ". "Calum, my boy," the Professor said, interrupting what was the making of another bloody quarrel. "While I do question young Serena's motives behind asking such questions, it is distinctly the best option to be so honest. Like I told you, Pokemon are natural judges of character." he explained. Calum nodded, disinterested. Personal trollop such as that didn't concern him. "But go on, choose! I was about to let you do that, anyway"

Serena was now deep into playing, or attempting to, with the fox like Pokemon, Fennekin. Serena had a deep love of Pokemon that appeared to have a pretty look about them. "Oh, come on! Let's not be difficult! Let's be friends, yeah?" she pleaded. Fennekin yawned, not bothered in the slightest, before spitting small embers at Serena's feet and strutting off with attitude. "Oh, you're a fire type? That's so cool! Fire is strong, so you're bound to have potential!" Serena exclaimed, not deterred. Calum, who found some motivation, had lazily walked over to Froakie... Before being blasted in the face with bubbles. "Ugh! What the hell, you little cretin! the black haired boy spluttered, which was met by Froakie snickering and hopping away. "Water type, huh? Not bad. Though I wouldn't like to travel with something that rude, if I had to travel at all..." he continued, sinking back into lethargy.

The Professor appeared to be deeply amused by the sight of the two youths having such difficulty. While it was true that the two future trainers were prodigious, their awkward personalities seemed to be clashing with the young Pokemon, who were hard to deal with in their own right. "Hey there, you two! " he said, strutting over and lighting up a cigarette from his lab coats breast pocket. "You appear to be having.. Fun." he joked. Calum and Serena turned around to face him, each with equally displeased looks. Calum's face was soaked and irritated, but seemed to be lost in thought. Serena's was dejected and tearful, but hopeful.

"Fennekin, Froakie, come here a moment." Sycamore ushered. The two Pokemon happily dashed to their current owners side. "Calum, Serena. Observing you two interact with these two, even though you only reacted with one each, I'd like to make a suggestion..." he carried on. "Have a battle. Right here." the duo of both the teens and the Pokemon jaws dropped. The fashionable man continued. "Calum, team up with Fennekin, and Serena, well, you know." the foursome stared at him in shock at the sudden request. "Well you two, shall we get started?" Sycamore asked.

* * *

 **Well, how was that? I tried a little harder, there. Next time, we'll see our first battle, and an explanation on the reasons for the Prof's invitation! Just a quick afterthought of mine; it would be a pleasure if you dear readers could check out 'Dogtown' by 'The Fratellis', on whatever music service you use. Cycling through my iTunes when writing this, I decided that would suit as Calum's theme music. Rate and review, please? I'm outta here. Till next time!**


End file.
